LA MUJER DE MI HERMANO
by crematlv19
Summary: Rosalie Hale casada con el literato Edward Cullen, sentía   que su matrimonio eraburrida y carente de emoción,ella no contó que un dia llegaría un hombre que le haria sentir algo que le era ajeno ,una gran atraccion sexual solo que ese hmbre era su CUÑADO
1. Chapter 1

LA MUJER DE MI HERMANO

EMMETT POV

Mi vida era perfecta, simplemente perfecta, hasta que la conocí…

Soy Emmett Cullen y deseo con locura a mi hermosa cuñada, pero soy consciente que es un imposible, que es un fruto prohibido. Quien iba a decir que el joven y apuesto arquitecto, mujeriego de naturaleza, el que vivía la vida minuto a minuto, viviría esta mierda de situación ….¿porque demonios no la conocí primero? … porque tuvo que ser el aburrido, serio pero culto escritor de mi hermano mayor el que la conociera primero y lo peor y nunca se lo perdonare, el que la desposo.

Pero no voy a lamentarme más, él la conoció primero, el la enamoro y él se caso con ella , yo no voy hacer nada pero así me vaya al infierno y me queme restos de mis días … si ella me da la mas mínima esperanza YO NO DUDARE EN HACERLA MIA ...

**OBVIAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER .. YO SOLO VOY A CREAR UNA HISTORIA CON SUS PERSONAJES PERO HUMANOS, HE LEIDO TODA LA SAGA Y CREO CONOCER LA ESENCIA DE CADA UNO**

**Bueno esta es una pequeña introducción de Emmett … el siguiente será de Rose , mm el esposo por supuesto será Edward ….. **

**Es mi primera historia y ojala les guste .. si tiene alguna sugerencia , critica por favor déjenme un reviews …**


	2. CAPITULO 2

Capitulo 2

ROSALIE POV

Realmente si no salgo en este momento de aquí, me voy a morir.

-Discúlpenme un momento, voy al tocador – dije sonriendo a mi esposo, a su aburrido amigo y a su insípida mujer.

Camine por el pasillo que daba a los servicios, cerré la puerta y vi un reflejo de un rostro hermoso en el espejo y me pregunte una vez más al espejo

Cuanto más podrás soportar Rose?

Me case enamorada o eso creo, de repente no estoy segura que es el amor pero lo que sí puedo asegurar es que fue no soy feliz.

Agarro mi celular y escribo un mensaje de texto " TENIAS RAZON CUÑADITO , EL SEÑOR Y SEÑORA VOLTURI SON LAS PERSONAS MAS ABURRIDAS QUE CONOSCO Y ESO QUE LLEVO DOS AÑOS CASADA CON TU HERMANO JAJAJA ,POR FAVOR VEN A RESCATARME Y LLEVAME CONTIGO "….

No sé a qué estaba jugando pensando que mi cuñado seria mi salvador, pues apenas lo conozco, pero que bien me siento al leer mi mensaje de texto pero lamentablemente vuelvo a mi realidad y sé que lo correcto es borrar el mensaje, respirar profundamente y regresar con mi estúpida sonrisa a la mesa a seguir soportando a los amigos de mi esposo, y eso hago.

**OBVIAMENTE LOS PERSONAJES SON DE STEPHANIE MEYER .. YO SOLO VOY A CREAR UNA HISTORIA CON SUS PERSONAJES PERO HUMANOS, HE LEIDO TODA LA SAGA Y CREO CONOCER LA ESENCIA DE CADA UNO**

**Bueno esta es una pequeña introducción de Rosalie… los siguiente capítulos van hacer más largos, conoceremos en la historia , el motivo de casamiento de rose con Edward , la rivalidad y resentimiento de los hermanos , pero sobre todo la pasión que surgirá entre Rose y Emmett …. Si tiene alguna sugerencia, critica por favor déjenme un reviews …**


	3. comienza el juego

Si , sii ,siiiiiii, siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii …- Grito rosa , la sirvienta de la casa de Edward -….Emmett eres el dios del sexo….

-Rosita tú no te quedas a tras –Dijo un sonriente Emmett ..

-Pero Emmett te note distante ,hace dos años eras mas pasional e intenso

-Hace dos años , yo no la conocía – murmuro Emmett

-Que? – Pregunto

-Nada rosita , son imaginaciones tuyas y para que veas que no es cierto, te lo demostrare otra vez ….

Y así empezaron otra vez .Rosita era hija de Corazón , la sirvienta de la casa de los Cullen, que fue destinada a trabajar para Edward una vez que se caso con Rosalie en la casa de la ciudad.

Una vez que Rosita se fue , Emmett empezó a pensar en lo que le dijo Rosita .. te vi distante .. Dios! Si supiera que cuando la penetraba veía en su cara a Rosalie .. esa mujer lo volvía loco … demonios… tengo que salir , emborracharme y volverme a tirarme a alguien para poder olvidarla….

Justo cuando salía se encontró a Edward

-Hola hermanito , tu cena fue muy divertida?

-No importa si fue divertida fue productiva, sabes que significa eso no?

-jajajajajaj hermanito tu eres el culto que lo sabe todo , por eso eres un escritor que trbaja en el banco jajjajaajajj

-Buenas noches Emmett

-Buenas noches Edward y Rosalie? , no me digas que fuiste tan cruel de dejarla sola con los Volturi

-Regreso al carro porque olvido su cartera, hasta mañana Emmett ,hay personas que tenemos que trabajar …

Lo que no sabía Edward era que Rosalie había olvidado su cartera a propósito para esperar que se durmiera y no tener que soportar los comentarios de Edward antes de dormir

_Aro es fantástico no? … su esposa es encantadora…. Qué te parece si volvemos a slair la próxima semana?_

Y justo cuando iba a entrar a la casa se encontró con Emmett , _dios este hombre es demasiado atractivo_ pensó, tenía unos jeans ajustados con un polo con mangas muy cortas que resaltabn los músculos de sus brazos y el torso bien formado …..

Hola Rose, ¿te divertiste?-Le pregunto Emmett sonriendo abiertamente marcando sus hoyuelos, Rosalie tuvo que contener un suspiro.

No te burles Emmett , sabes perfectamente como me fue – dijo una triste Rosalie , recordando todo el suplicio que sufrió.

Emmett vio esa carita y quería abrazarla fuerte …pero se tenía que contener , el mejor que nadie entendía el suplicio que debe ser estar cerca de edawrd y soportar su genio …

Quiere acompañarme? , voy a salir a distraerme un poco- Le dijo sin pensar un arrebatado Emmett

O Emmett me encantaría, pero a Edward no le va a gustar _ dijo una apenada y acalorada Rose

El no se tiene porque enterar, sabes que duerme como una piedra , estaríamos acá antes del amanecer

Nose Emmett – Dijo Rose,dijo dudando, el tenia razón Edward dormía como uan piedra ….

Vamos Rose , yo te espero aquí – y sin pensarlo – le tomo la mano –Vamos si? – haciendo un puchero

Rosalie no se pudo resistir y asintió lo siguiente que hizo es ir corriendo a su habitación a comprobar que Edward dormía

Fue a su armario y empezó a buscar un vestido…. Pero que vestido? … todos eran muy formales,,, se empezó a desesperar , se sentía como una adolescente y cuando se iba a rendir .. Encontró un vestido que uso cuando tenía 17 años, y que no sabia que lo conservaba, era un vestido corto y pegado de color negro.

Cuando descendió al vestíbulo, tuvo la satisfacción de ver a un sorprendido a Emmett que no pudo evitar abrir la boca, ella solo pudo sonreír.

A Emmett le latía el pecho muy rápido, no tenía ni la más puta idea de que iba a suceder pero sinceramente no le importaba.

-Estas preciosa –ya la miro directamente alos ojos una eternidad hasta que dijo- vamos!

Tenía la moto estacionada en la entrada de la casa , le tendió la mano y la hizo subir después de él , le dijo

-Agárrate fuerte rose….

Una parte de Rosalie sabía que estaba mal, que estaba casada,… pero esa sensación de peligro la hizo sentir viva después de muchos años .


	4. Recordando el inicio del tormento

Tengo a Rose en mi moto y abrazada a mi torso , POR DIOS! esta mujer me tiene loco ….. Y solo recordar que yo pensaba que era un gusto pasajero, que se me pasaría por eso desaparecí dos años de la vida de mi hermano y simplemente….cuando creí que lo había superado el solo tuve que volver a mirarla para saber que estaba jodido.

_Dos años antes ..._

_Si mama, estaré en la boda de mi hermano, si mama me has hablado de ella , si sé que es una Hale no? , no mama no la he conocido, mama como si conociera a toda la gente? , no mama te aseguro que ni la conozco ni me acostado con ella , mama por favorrr si se va a casar con Edward debe ser una patética rica orgullosa y presumida como mi hermano , perdón mama! Si yo quieroooooo mucho a Edward… ya chau nos vemos mañana en el ensayo._

_En el aeropuerto_

_Emm! _

_Campani…. Aliceeeeeeeeeeeeee ¡_

_Graciosito ..te extrañe , porque siempre viajas mucho _ Pregunto una alegre Alice que estaba abrazada a la cintura de Emmett , y este no dudo en alzarla y darle mil vueltas y decir :_

_Me encanta viajar y conocer los lugares del mundo, es parte de mi carrera Alice , además creo que no viajare más , quiero poner un estudio aca .- Dijo sonriente Emmett_

_Alice dudo un poco y solo lo abrazo más, era su hermano favorito, ella no se llevaba mal con Edward pero él no era el hermano alegre y comprensivo que era Emmett._

_Y mama?-pregunto curioso Emmett_

_Está ocupada con su adorado Edward, _

_A ,bueno debe ser algo muy importante para que el sabiondo Edward deje de trabajar y le dedique tiempo a su madre – _

_Buenooo , puede ser que Edward sea un maldito indiferente con nosotros pero con mama siempre ha sido atento , y le da la razón en todo que aburre._

_Jajaj hay campanita, pobre Rosalie, asi se llama la afortunada no ?, la conoces ?_

_Siiiiiii es mi amiga estudio conmigo en Londres aunque estábamos en el mismo instituo ella estudio diseño de interiores y yo modas … _

_Wuaw no la había visto nunca en los eventos sociales_

_Yo la vi una vez .pero creo que tú estabas en un partido creo , pero fue porque ella estaba de visita , ella vivió siempre en Londres._

_O y como es ella?_

_Bueno al principio te parecerá como Edward , pero cuando la conozcas mejor sabrás que no son iguales, por eso es mi amiga Emmy , ella viene de una familia hecha a la antigua , su liberación fue cuando entro a la escuela conmigo ._

_Que quieres decir con que se parece a Eddy?_

_Bueno, tiene muchos modales y etiqueta, pero igual iba a las discotecas conmigo pero regresaba ala media noche, pero iba no ? … Tiene un fuerte carácter no como el de Eddy sino más bien es altivez, es orgullosa, terca como Eddy pero tiene muy buen corazón , no le importa donar su ropa de colección a los orfanatos , ni cuidar bebes enfermos …_

_Mmmmm que bueno que tenga un carácter fuerte, porque soportar a Eddy no se lo deseo ni a mi peor enemigo _

_Jajaja tenemos que irnos rápido Emmy , que tengo que ayudar a Rose con su vestido ,bueno faltan seis horas para la cena , yo lo diseñe...iba a diseñar también el de la boda pero tu hermano sugirió que quería uno de diseñador-_

_maldito arrogante – murmuro Emmett , y Alice fingió no escucharlo pero rio y sonrió ante ese comentario._

…_.._

_Emmett no quería encontrase con Edward,después de saludar a su mama , tampoco quería ir a su boda solo que su mama insistía tanto…Para tener un poco de paciencia y hipocresía decidió tomarse una copas en el bar del hotel, y cuando deseaba a pagar la cuenta , se levantó y vio a su lado a una mujer hermosísima, de cabellos rubios , ojos azules unos labios carnosos , que poseía un cuerpo de infarto , piernas largas que concluían con un trasero muy bonito y unos pechos muy despachados inmediatamente emmett se olvidó de la cuenta y se volvió a sentar._

_Una margarita , no, mejor un wisky ,no mejor UN tequila,,,sisis un tequila por favor_ dijo aquella hermosa mujer deslizando un billete en el mostrador_

_Emmett que no dejaba de mirarla solo se preguntaba si podía faltar ala cena de ensayo de su hermano._

_La hermosa mujer sintió que alguien la miraba ,y aunque ella estaba acostumbrada a eso , decidió voltear a ver al causante y se sintió muy acalorada, al ver a un hombre muy guapo sonriendo con unos hoyuelos muy tiernos , era muy musculoso ,con unas piernas , por dios necesitaba ese trago ya!_

_Acá tenga señorita – Dijo el mesero_

_Emmett no podía quitar la vista de la hermosa mujer y sonrió , esperaba que tomara su trago para poner en práctica sus tácticas de seducción pero se sorprendió al ver que la mujer se tomaba de un sorbo el tequila sin quejas , pero más se sorprendió cuando se puso de pie y se fue casi corriendo en dirección a la puerta , el la quiso seguir , pero estando en la puerta el mozo le dijo que no había cancelado la cuenta lo cual tuvo que retrasarle unos segundos, y en esos segundos ella desapareció . _

_Renegando Emmett deambulo por todo el lobby del hotel, el hall , maldita sea porque el hotel tenía que ser tan grande! _

_Cuando Emmett se rindió se dio cuenta que faltaba poco para la cena de ensayo así que decidió ir y alistarse._

_8.30 pm _

_Mierda !- exclamo Emmett , tenía treinta minutos de retraso ,y conociendo al prefecto Edward , llego con facilidad al salón donde ocurrirá el evento así que se preparaba para el discursito de su hermano pero cuando entro lo unió que llamo a su atención fue ala mujer más hermosa que había visto en su vida de la mano con Edward , y recién pudo ver allí que la hermosa mujer tenía un anillo con un diamante que relucía de su hermosa mano. _

_Emmett! Emmett – Saluda a tu hermano dijo una emocionada Esme _

_Emmeett ,despierta hijo!_

_Claro mama –_

_Emmett camino de la mano con su madre hasta el lugar donde Edward y la hermosa mujer ssaludaban a los invitados_

_Edward ,hijo , tu hermano ha venido a saludarte _ dijo una acongojada Esme_

_Edward – dijo estrechadole la mano – Felicitaciones por tu boda_

_Gracias , te presento a mi esposa , Rosalie – Rosalie que hasta ese momento etasab distraída conversando con los invitados volteo a ver a su prometido – Rosalie te presento a Emmett , mi hermano _

_Rosalie se quedó helada al ver al hombre de la barra enfrente de ella , pero como ella era muy orgullosay no dejaba que sus sentimientos la dominen se recupero rápidamente y le estrecho la mano _

_Rosalie Hale , mucho gusto_

_E…._

_Por dios… so cuñados , la mano? Dense un abrazo y un beso por el maor de dios – dijo una ofuscada Alice para el disgusto de Edward_

_Y eso hizo Emmett_

_Un gusto cuñadita – Dijo Emmett dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla_

_Ella se quedó perpleja y cuando iba a decir algo , Edward se la llevo a saludar a otros invitados_

_Que grosero … dijo alice_

_Bueno , es hora de ver alas ex – novias dijo una sonriente Emmett , aunque esa noche no durmió con ninguna de ellas solo supo que se emborracho tanto que falto ala ceremonia de su hermano ._


	5. CELOS

Fin del flashback

Emmett Pov

Después de recordar aquellos recuerdos, Emmett se dijo así mismo:

No! La vida hay que vivirla día a día , hora a hora , y minuto a minuto ...

Así que decidió que aquella velada iba a ser estupenda.

Rosalie seguía pegada a su cuerpo, como si du vida dependiera de ello.

Se siente tan bien _ dijo Emmett

Que dijiste Emmett?- pregunto Rose

Nada cuñis , que ya vamos a llegar - -grito Emmett , el ruido que producía la moto no dejaba que se comunicaran bien.

Rosalie pov

Cuando se estacionaron Rosalie se dio cuenta que no conocía el lugar.

No era elegante, tampoco había salido en la revista social donde normalmente recomendaban a los mejores lugares de la temporada.

Emmett dónde estamos? Pregunto Rosalie con un poco de temor

En el bar Amanecer Rose, si sé que no es elegante como debes estar acostumbrada pero es mejor no? , no quiero encontrarme con toda la alta sociedad Rose, no es divertido pero si te incomoda podemos….

No!- se apresuró a decir Rose ir a un lugar asi , podía ser muy negativo , la podían reconocer.

Bueno entramos?-

Sii-

Bueno Rosalie tenía que reconocer que el bar no era feo sino de un estilo muy jovial, jovial? Pero si ella apenas tenía 25 no era vieja, la música era agradable tocaban música variada.

Rose ven vamos a la barra – dijo un sonriente Emmett tendiéndole la mano. Rose con mucho gusto la tomo.

Que quieres tomar?

Eh ., bueno una margarita estaría bien –

Emmett Pov

Una margarita para la señorita y un whisky doble para mi Seth.

El barman que estaba de espaldas se sorprendió que supieran su nombre, cuando volteo a reconocer al sujeto dijo:

Emmett otra vez por aquí, has estado toda la semana aquí , y has venido muy bien acompañado , es un alivio , porque eres un peligroso acechador de jovencitas hermosas , los hombres se han quejado Emmett!- dijo muy sonriente Seth que no dejaba de mirar la hermosura de Rose

Emmett se rio un poco incómodo. Habría jurado que Rose se puso seria, pero después ella también se rio del comentario del barman

Cuando no tu Seth exagerado como siempre, por favor apúrate con el pedido- dijo un incómodo Emmett.

Ven Rose vamos a sentarnos en la mesa de la esquina de allá- Dijo Emmett señalando una esquina-Rose lo siguió , y cuando llegaron le dio su trago.

Rose pov

Rose no dejaba de pensar en lo que había dicho Seth, será verdad , es un seductor de mujeres , será un promiscuo como siempre lo ha dicho Edward , y lo peor no dejaba de pensar porque le dolía tanto? Le dolía? Por dios estaba celosa, celosa de imaginar que esas manos grandes y suaves tocaran a otra mujer, que le hiciera el amor, noooo…

Emmett creo que debí pedir un tequila

Emmett rio

Que es tan gracioso?- pregunto

La primera vez que te vi, estabas nerviosa pidiendo al barman un tequila también y te lo tomaste de un solo trago, te acuerdas?—

Si Emmett me acuerdo, fue el día del ensayo no?

Si Rose fue ese día- dijo con los dientes apretados Emmett

Porque fuiste a la cena Emmett y no fuiste a la ceremonia Emm? –pregunto Rosalie

Pero si fue la recepción – contesto Emmett

Estabas con una mujer Emmett? – Pregunto temeraria Rosalie

Si –respondió Emmett –con una mujer preciosa, pero lo gracioso es que estaba y a la vez no estaba –Rose lo veía confundida - , estaba durmiendo de mi borrachera Rose- prosiguió Emmett – me emborrache toda la noche y me pase toda la mañana durmiendo.

Quien era la mujer Emmett? La conozco? – pregunto Rose seria

Rose pov

Por Dios no podía esconder sus celos, siempre había sido posesiva, pero con Edward jamás sintió esa posesión, serian celos de hermana?

Irónico Rose , si la conoces , pero no te lo puedo decir

Emmett dímelo please , no me dejes con la…. – no pudo terminar porque en su mesa se había cercado una mujer pelirroja con grandes pechos

Hola Emm- saludo la tipeja con un una insinuación sensual

Victoria hola –dijo un Emmett que había tomado un color pálido

No me llamaste Emmett . Dijiste que em llamarías y espere, espere tu llamada , ya no te gusto emm , me has cambiado por esta mujer? .. No te gusto lo que hice emm .no te quejaste de nada , al contrario dijiste que fui la mejor mama…

Emmett POV

Victoria por favor! , cállate- dije avergonzado

No Emmett , tu eres mío –respondió victoria

Con permiso, yo me dejo hablarlo a solas – se levantó Rose

No Rose tú no te vas, ella se va , victoria ella e mi cuñada Rosalie Cullen , mi hermano no tardara en venir –mintió Emmett

Es cierto eso?- pregunto dudosa Emmett

Si señorita, yo soy la cuñada de Emmett, mi esposo no tardar en venir –dijo fríamente Rosalie

Bueno entonces, le pido disculpas, pensé que era una zorra que estaba tras Emmett , bueno creo que será mejor que me valla ,vine con unas amigas, lo siento Emmett me llamas verdad cariño?-dijo victoria

Si Victoria, tenemos que conversar – dije seriamente

Cuando Victoria se fue, Rosalie me miraba fríamente, con una cabeza altiva

Rose? Lo siento, nunca pensé que haría un número así –dijo Emmett

Me quiero ir Emmett , nunca debí acompañarte aun sitio tan chabacano y asqueroso – dijo Rose cuando se levantó , y esas palabras me hicieron recordar a la actitud de Edward

Me levante y la seguí

Rosalie , mírame –dije cuando la alcance antes de la entrada , ella seguía caminando y yo la jale a un rincón .

Rose

No

Rose mírame, no entiendo que te afecto tanto, no me gusta tu actitud}

Rosalie pov

Ósea me tengo que tragar lo que me dice tu amiguita? , cuantas más hay Emmett? – mierda no media mis palabras- eres un maldito promiscuo como dice Edward? – mierda! Él se puso rojo

Sabes que Rosalie! Piensa lo que quieras, tú y mi hermano pueden ´pensar lo que quieran, pero sabes qué? – grito poniéndose más rojo

La culpable de todo eres tú , cuñada, tu maldita sea TU

Yo , que hecho yo Emmett ¿- no iba a dejar que me gritara ,

Existir Rosalie , porque desde el maldito momento que te vi , me enamore rose, sé que para todos eres un maldito hielo una versión femenina de Edward, pero mierda conmigo eres dulce Rose, eres perfecta eres hermosa, me enloqueces – pego su frente con la mia- dime que no siente slo mismo – te he visto como me miras- mierda se ha dado cuenta- ,como me celas ,- grgr- dios te necesito – y entonces me jalo hacia el y junto sus labios con los mios y me beso duramente.

**siento tanto no poder haber actualizado , por favor elan mi nueva historia LA INFIEL , esta buenisima XD .**

**Saudos y dejemme un review please , quiero saber sus opiniones**


End file.
